Compare contamination rates of blood cultures drawn through freshly inserted intravenous catheters vs those drawn by butterfly needles. While drawing cultures through fresh intravenous catheters may save patients an additional needlestick, it is unclear that contamination rates are acceptable on cultures collected by this method.